Backseat Serenade
by OliviaWildesBoobs
Summary: Cameron and Thirteen become close after her divorce with Chase is finalized, but there's something more between them... Something Allison can't quite grasp, and something Remy isn't ready to admit. Camteen/Cadley fic
1. Chapter 1

"Good morning." A voice whispered from above her as she began to stir. Disoriented, Allison Cameron sat up in bed and looked frantically around the room. She honestly couldn't for the life of her remember who she had gone home with last night, but when she laid eyes on the woman placing a cup of coffee on the night stand; it wasn't regret that filled her. She had somehow found her way into Remy Hadley's bed last night.

"Did we… How drunk was I?" She blushed, carefully rubbing her sleep filled eyes while avoiding the makeup she knew she hadn't taken off.

"Yeah, we did. It was good." Thirteen grinned down at her, winking sarcastically. Allison leaned back against the headrest of Thirteen's bed, her hangover headache starting to kick in. She didn't know whether or not to think the younger woman was joking, considering her past history of bringing drunk women home for one night stands.

"Really?" Allison furrowed her brow, looking down to realise she was, in fact, wearing a shirt she did not recognise as her own.

"Of course not. Cameron, we're friends. Do you really think I'd take advantage of you like that?" Thirteen asked, sitting down next to the blonde.

"No… not unless I initiated it…" Cameron shrugged, reaching for the cup of coffee.

"Would you have had a reason to have initiated it?" Thirteen's sarcastic grin was back as she poked fun at the pretty woman in her bed.

"Did I have a reason to throw Chase up against a wall a few years ago and initiate what has turned into this wreck of a marriage? No, I was high." Allison shrugged.

"Well, you were drunk off your ass last night. I practically had to carry you to the car. I wasn't about to take you home and leave you there alone, even if I knew where 'home' was. And just so you know, you did try to kiss me. Right after you told me you were high the first time you slept with Chase." Thirteen chuckled, remembering the event.

"You're so pretty. Did you know that? Your eyes are like marbles. Really pretty blue ones. Or green. Did you know you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen? Can I kiss your eyes with mine?" Cameron had smiled like a fifteen year old girl as Thirteen had helped her into the back of the car and wrapped her jacket around her.

"Thank you, Allison. You're pretty, too. But you're also drunk, so I don't think I should let you kiss me right now." Remy pushed the blonde hair back out of the woman's face, trying to soothe her and get her to calm down.

"Why not? That's how I married Chase. I got high and had sex with him. Maybe we should have drunk sex and get married." Allison shrugged, wrapping her arms around Thirteen's neck.

"I don't think that's such a good idea…" Remy had whispered as the blonde drew closer to her lips.

"You don't like me, do you? I knew it." Allison frowned.

"Allison, I like you. Believe me, I definitely do. And I can only say that because you won't remember it tomorrow. You're straight, honey. You'd just regret it in the morning, and I'd be heart broken." She smiled, a tear running down her cheek as she realised just how intense her feelings for the blonde were.

"Don't cry." Allison whispered, wrapping her lips around Thirteen's. Remy didn't pull away, letting the taste of tequila and a strong tongue enter her mouth. She fought against herself, trying to stop but not really wanting to. Eventually she gave up and let the kiss go on until Cameron had grown tired of it and pulled away.

"Allison, I should really take you home now." She whispered, laying the blonde down across the leather seats.

"I think I'm in love with you, Thirteen." Cameron mumbled as she released her grip on the brunettes neck.

"And I think I'm in love with you… Please, close your eyes. Sleep." Remy whispered, kissing the top of Allison's head before stepping out of the car. She shut the door behind her and leaned up against it, trying to pull herself together only to cry more.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey peeps :) Just thought I'd upload this quick chapter. Sorry it's not much, but it's something. I wanted to get something up tonight as tomorrow I won't have time to write and at some point between Monday and Friday my computer is going in to be serviced. I just wanted to give you guys something in case I can't post again until next week. I think I'm finally getting the hang of this posting thing. I was really confused at first but now I'm good I think. Anywho, enjoy. Also fanfiction doesn't seem to like the way I'm formatting my paragraphs so I'm sorry if setting changes get messy and confusing. I know there are a few issues with this in my other fic... :(

Allison smiled shamefully as Thirteen handed back the keys she had confiscated after her first few drinks and nodded a thank you.

"If you can wait ten minutes I can drive you to work so that you won't have to get a cab." Thirteen suggested, hesitating before breaking the contact of their hands around the keys.

"Yeah. Sure. I'd like that." Cameron glanced down as Thirteen finally pulled her hand back. She could feel a tingling in every nerve ending that had come into contact with the smooth surface of Thirteens hand. It felt like fire in her veins that transformed into butterflies as it reached her stomach, and she had no idea what that meant.

"You can wait here if you want. I just have to brush my teeth and make a cup of coffee, and then we can head out." She motioned for Cameron to sit down on her couch.

"Take your time. I'm going to be early anyways." Cameron sat, looking up at the other doctor with a sparkle in her green eyes.

"Alright. Well, I'll be right back. I'm gonna go… uhm. I'm gonna go comb my teeth and… I mean, comb my hair. And brush my teeth…" Thirteen mumbled out, dazed by the slight smile she saw in the eyes of the blonde. She managed a nod, turning around only to smash her hip bone off the tv stand. "Fuck!" She groaned, crouching over and pressing a hand to the impact site.

"Shit. Remy, are you alright?" Alison jumped up, her hand immediately on Thirteen's shoulder, rubbing in soft soothing circles.

"Yup. I just, gotta walk it off. I'll be fine." She forced herself to straighten up, limping off to the bathroom and shutting the door behind her.

"Come on, Remy. Pull it together. She's just a girl… Sure, she's beautiful. And she called you by your real name. But that's nothing. Come on." Thirteen stared in the mirror, giving herself a pep talk. She tried to convince herself that she had nothing to lose, that she could actually manage not to crash the car with Allison and her beautiful smile and green eyes staring at her. She threw her back against the wall, pushing her hair back and taking deep breaths. "Focus. Come on. You can have anyone you want, except her. You're hot." She squared her shoulders, reaching for her perfume off the bathroom counter and squirting it on her pulse points. "Okay. You can do it." Her hand wrapped around the door handle, thrusting it open and striding through, down the hallway and into the living room, where she no longer saw Cameron.

"I thought I could help by making your coffee for you, since I know how you like it." The soft voice called from the kitchen.

"Thank you, Allison." She smiled, taking the travel mug from the blonde and relishing the brushing of their hands.

"No problem. Are you ready to head out?" Cameron asked, glancing around the kitchen for anything they might have forgotten.

"Yeah. Do you want anything before we leave?" Thirteen reached for a red apple from the fruit dish she had filled solely with multiple varieties of the fruit.

"Nah, I'll grab something from the coffee cart at work. Thanks, though."

"Alright then, let's go." Thirteen bit into her apple, leading the way out of the apartment.

"Earlier when I hit my hip off the tv stand, you called me Remy. Why?" The brunette asked, one hand on the steering wheel, the other holding her half eaten apple.

"It's your name, isn't it?" Allison retorted, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, but no one calls me it. In your head what do you think of me as? Thirteen, or Remy?" She expected the first option, as she had been Thirteen from day one at Princeton Plainsboro.

"I think of you as Remy. Thirteen feels so impersonal. You're more than a number. I don't mind calling you Thirteen, because it's what you prefer. But I think I know you well enough that you're not a number in one of House's games anymore." Cameron shrugged, flicking through the songs on Thirteen's ipod which was connected to the cars stereo system.

"Uhm. Thanks." Thirteen swallowed the lump in her throat, refocusing her attention on the road. Her plan had been to avoid the E.R head from day one. Avoid her, avoid the attraction, avoid the attachment, avoid the heartbreak. If only she had followed through. The blonde knew her. She knew how she took her coffee, and that she preferred her nicknames over her real name. She was screwed, because Allison Cameron knew who she _really _was.


End file.
